There is known a conventional technology for generating a virtual viewpoint image and displaying the virtual viewpoint image on a display means. Herein, the virtual viewpoint image is an image viewed from a virtual viewpoint on the basis of a peripheral image of a vehicle captured by an image capturing means placed at the predetermined position of the vehicle (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-244239).
However, the conventional technology is to display only the virtual viewpoint image. If it is possible to more appropriately perform display using virtual viewpoint images, it is considered that its convenience is improved.